


Rain God

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Strike Back
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clare is woken by a monsoon and catches Damian enjoying the rain as well. One thing leads to another and then they enjoy each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain God

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this at work so all mistakes are mine.

The crack of thunder woke me sometime during the night, the monsoon rains have been threatening for days, the dark gray clouds rolling in late this afternoon. The humidity has been suffocating, making everyone edgy and bad tempered. After the hellish few weeks I’d just had, I didn’t need the humidity as an excuse to be a right bitch, as I’d been informed by Julia this afternoon. I’d worn myself out looking after the kids and making myself useful and I should have been asleep but, at the lure of a cool breeze, I threw back the sheet that covered my near nakedness and walked to the doors of my room and threw them open to the elements. The thunderous rain and sweet cool wind greeted me. I was about to step out onto the wide verandah that surrounded the homestead when movement to my right stopped me. 

Clearly, I was not the only one who had been woken by the storm. Taking a step back, I hid in the shadows as Damien stepped out onto the verandah and breathed in the warm night air. Without breaking stride he ripped his t-shirt off over his head and stepped out into the wet grass, the rain soaking him to the skin in seconds. As he lifted his arms to the sky I could see the muscles in his back and shoulders flex as he lifted his head and stood there, like some sort of pagan god. I cursed the darkness, what I would have given to have been able to see him in all his rough hewn masculine beauty. His sleep pants clung to that magnificent ass, his strong legs braced against the wind that buffeted him. I must have made some noise as he turned and pinned me with his gaze, like a deer in the headlights, I was unable to move. He lifted one hand and beckoned me out of my hiding place, beckoned me to stand in the rain with him, to feel alive for the first time in weeks. 

Not giving a thought to anything else I crossed to the steps and quickly descended, the heavy rain soaking me in seconds as I walked across to him, the soft grass tickling my bare feet. Without saying a word he gathered me in his arms, holding me tight as the rain and wind buffered us. He was warm and alive and I realised how much I’d missed his, the smell and feel and taste of a man. Winding my arms around his neck I pulled his head down and was greeted with that panty dropping smile as he willingly kissed me. I’m not sure kiss is the right word, devoured may be better. He completely took control of my mouth and I could not help wondering what else that talented tongue would be good at. His nips at my neck and behind my ear brought out goosebumps even in the rain and I wanted more, whinging when he stepped away from me. Sure he was leaving me, I reached for him, only for Damien to grab the bottom of my t-shirt and rip it over my head, throwing it to the ground forgotten as his warm mouth took possession of my nipple, right now I didn’t care who saw us so long as he didn’t stop. 

One large hand cupped my backside as he dragged me closer and I’m sure my gasp was heard even over the storm. He was huge and erect and I wanted him, badly. Snaking a hand between us, I tugged on the cord holding his pants up, and they slithered to the ground, with no thought to his nakedness he stepped out of them and kicked them aside. Lightly I pushed on his chest and he took a small step backwards, I needed to touch him, skimming my hands down his warm chest and lower I was greeted by his own gasp of surprise as I wrapped my hand around his hardness and lightly squeezed. With a feral grin, which should have scared me but really didn’t, I loved seeing this side of him, he literally ripped my panties off and tossed them somewhere, leaving us both bare assed naked in the middle of a monsoon rainstorm, feeling more alive than I had in months. 

I didn’t hesitate as he gently pulled me down onto the rain soaked grass and sucked my nipple into his mouth but it wasn’t enough, I wanted him, I wanted to feel alive again. His wickedly talented fingers plunged between my legs, teasing me, opening me up and making me ready for him. I didn’t need to say a word, he knew what I wanted as he carefully pushed his way inside and I gasped as his thick warm hardness filled me. Oh god it was so good, I wrapped my legs around his hips as he started to move. I was sure I’d regret this in the morning, I was far too old to be screwing around on the grass, but right now I didn’t care. I could feel my orgasm building low in my abdomen as he plunged into me. I didn’t want to ruin our encounter with words, really none were necessary but I simply could not keep my moans and encouragement to myself, I was so close it was agony. Damian must have been close himself as his movements were getting jerky and uncoordinated and with a scream I came, harder than I can ever remember, seconds later Damien collapsed on top of me, squishing me further into the wet grass. 

With another of those panty dropping smiles he rolled off me and collapsed onto the grass, both of us breathing hard. The rain was getting cold now and my goosebumps were not Damien related so reluctantly I sat up and looked around for my now ruined clothing. I found my panties and Damien handed me my t-shirt. He had found his pants somewhere too. I knew I’d need a shower before I went to bed; I was covered in grass, dirt and Damien. Lifting my chin he gave me a sweet kiss at my door and left for his own room, for those last few minutes I shamelessly enjoyed the view as he walked away.


End file.
